Dark Wind
by Silver-tan
Summary: Él se sacrificó por ella, y a partir de ahí todo se volvió oscuro... Ahora la toca al Raimon devolverle la luz a su corazón
1. El nacimiento del viento oscuro

**Este es mi nuevo fic de capítulos, uno sobre lo importante que son los valores de la amistad, amor, confusión, traición… y fútbol. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Wind<strong>

Capítulo 1: El nacimiento del viento oscuro

Un nuevo día empezaba para los habitantes de Ciudad Inazuma, y uno de ellos estaba como cada día impaciente por entrenar. Se levantó, se lavó los dientes, se vistió y se peinó. Salió de su cuarto hambriento, con ganas de desayunar.

-¡Buenos días prima!- saludó el muchacho besando a su prima en la mejilla y sentándose a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Tenma.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, ¡estoy deseando irme al instituto!- exclamó dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-Para ver a Aoi, ¿cierto?- adivinó Silvia con una mirada pícara.

Tenma se atragantó y necesitó beber un trago de agua rápidamente. Miro de reojo a su prima, intentando ocultar su rubor.

-¿Te he preguntado yo a ti por el entrenador? Que por cierto, ¿dónde está?- cuestionó intentando cambiar de tema.

-Aún durmiendo.- contestó ella riéndose levemente.- Pero no me cambies de tema; habla.

El castaño balbuceó nervioso intentando encontrar una respuesta decente que se creyese, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Ya están aquí! Bueno, hasta la tarde, ¿eh?- se despidió saliendo tan rápido como pudo por la entrada.

Silvia negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una risita. Un hombre apareció por uno de los pasillos bostezando abiertamente.

-Buenos días, cariño.- dijo él mientras cogía una taza para hacerse un café.

-Buenos días, Mark.- contestó ella besándole.

-¿Y Tenma? Suele estar aún por aquí cuando me levanto.- observó el castaño buscando al chico con la mirada.

-Se ha ido hace un momento, tenía "prisa".- contestó ella haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?- bromeó él sentándose.

-Más bien dirás que le ha hecho el corazón.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, olvídalo. Voy a comprar al supermercado.- dijo besándole en la frente a su marido.

-Muy bien, yo te espero aquí.- comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Tenma, Aoi y Shinsuke iban caminando por la calle charlando alegremente sobre el club de fútbol y su futuro.

-Tenma, ¿tú que vas a hacer cuando seas mayor? ¿Seguirás jugando al fútbol?- le preguntó Shinsuke emocionado.

-Sí, pienso hacerme profesional, ¡y algún día espero poder llegar a ser el entrenador del club de fútbol!- contestó imaginándose como sería.

-¡El entrenador Tenma!- bromeó Shinsuke haciendo una reverencia hacia el chico.

Los tres se rieron de su improvisada actuación.

-¿Y tú, Aoi? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- cuestionó curioso Tenma.

-Pues yo también quiero ayudar al club de fútbol, ¡como hace Celia!

-¡Y yo, y yo!- exclamó Shinsuke saltando.- Los tres seremos como el entrenador Mark, Jude y Celia!

-¡SÍ!

* * *

><p>A la entrada del instituto se encontraron con Takuto, Hikaru y Kariya. Detrás les seguían Akane, Midori y Ryouma, de los cuales los dos últimos venían discutiendo.<p>

-¿Ya estáis así de buena mañana?- comentó Takuto mirándolos divertido.

-Yo no he sido, ¡ha sido ella! ¡Ha dicho que parezco un samurái chino!- replicó Ryouma señalándola con un dedo como un niño de segundo de primaria.

-¡Si ya, seguro! ¡Si has sido tú el que ha dicho...!

Los chicos se rieron ante su actitud, día tras día se las pasaban peleándose entre ellos. Si no era por quien iba en el lado de la ventana cuando se iban de excursión, era por dinero o cosas por el estilo.

La campana anunció el inicio del periodo de clases, y entraron a dentro.

Las clases se le pasaron volando a Tenma, ese día estaba más alegre de lo normal. Hasta había hecho los deberes y no contestado mal a ninguna pregunta que el profesor le impuso. Lo que él no sabía era que dentro de muy poco algo cambiaría su vida, su forma de pensar… y a sus amigos.

Tras las clases, las cuales eran una tortura para muchos, llegó la hora del entrenamiento. Tenma se dirigió tarareando ya con el uniforme puesto y con la mochila en el hombro hacia el campo.

Dos figuras aparecieron delante suya, y otras dos detrás. Tenma se frenó y los miró de hito en hito.

-Tenma Matsukaze, ¿no?- se adelantó un hombre con una voz muy grave.- Escucha nuestra propuesta.

Tras lo que le dijeron, el chico se quedó horrorizado. Esos tipos eran del Fifth Sector, y le habían dicho que se uniera, ya que tenía unas capacidades que interesaban a su jefe para poder convertirlo en un SEED.

-No sé que pretenden con esto, pero no cuenten conmigo.- dijo tajante Tenma empezando a caminar de nuevo.

-Lo suponíamos.- volvió a decir el mismo hombre, y lo sujetó fuertemente por el hombro.

Sin mediar palabra, lo empujó violentamente. El castaño se golpeó contra la pared, recibiendo un agudo pinchazo de dolor en la espalda.

-¿¡Se puede saber que pretenden!

-Seré breve: o nos haces caso y te portas bien y vienes con nosotros, o esto es lo que pasará.

El hombre sacó una foto de alguien a quien Tenma conocía muy bien. Observó sin comprender, pero entonces el hombre sacó una pistola y disparó a la foto, atravesándola y rebotando la bala en la pared.

-No… No serán capaces…- balbuceó Tenma horrorizado mientras se arrimaba a la pared cuanto pudo.

-Por supuesto que sí, niño. Decídete… o despídete de ella para siempre.

Tenma agachó la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Ella… no… no podía permitir que la matasen, sino se lo reprocharía toda su vida. Si él se sacrificaba por ella, no pasaría nada. Pero…

En un momento aparecieron en su mente todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Cuando se conocieron, crecieron juntos, compartían su pasión por el fútbol… Todo eso estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Muy bien. Llévenme con ustedes.- musitó poniéndose en pie con la mirada sombría.

-Así me gusta chaval.- sonrió sádicamente el hombre.- Venga, andando. Vámonos antes de que nos descubran.

Y así, desaparecieron en la penumbra.

* * *

><p>Los chicos ya estaban reunidos, pero estaban esperando por Tenma, que aún no había aparecido.<p>

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está?- preguntó Mark preocupado.

-Venía delante de mí… yo me entretuve un momento a hablar y luego ya había desparecido.- explicó Shinsuke.

Celia estaba de espaldas mirando a la esquina para ver si aparecía el chico, pero en lugar de eso encontró otra cosa.

-Chi-chicos… ¡La bolsa de Tenma!- señaló la peli azul hacia donde había estado observando.

-Oh Dios mío.- murmuró Mark corriendo hacia allí con el equipo detrás.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron la bolsa con algunas cosas por el suelo. También había una foto, y una marca de bala en la pared.

-Te…Tenma…- ahogó un grito Celia, mientras Jude la abrazaba.

-Hay marcas de bala… pero no le han dado a Tenma, no hay sangre y tampoco les daría tiempo a limpiar, en caso de que lo hayan secuestrado.- observó Takuto.

Hikaru recogió la foto del suelo, la cual estaba agujereada, y le dio la vuelta. En cuanto vio su imagen, se quedó espantado y algunas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

-A-Aoi… deberías ver esto.- dijo el chic mostrándoles la foto a todos.

Un silencio mortal se hizo entre ellos. En esa foto aparecían Tenma y Aoi, pero la figura de la chica había desaparecido de ella a causa del agujero.

Aoi tomó temblorosa la foto entre sus manos y al identificarla, comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente.

-Voy a llamar a Silvia.- dijo Mark tomando su teléfono.

Cuando Mark terminó de hablar, apenas dos minutos después llegó Silvia corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!- exclamó Silvia llorando abrazando a Mark.

-Creo que… le han secuestrado.- murmuró Mark bajando la mirada.-¿Eh…? ¡La bala!

Mark se agachó y la recogió. Todos se acercaron para verla.

-Esto es lo que ha atravesado la foto.-dijo por primera vez Tsurugi.- Déjeme ver la bala, entrenador. Me temo lo peor.-

El castaño asintió y se la entregó. Tsurugi le dio un par de vueltas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un logotipo.

-Mierda… tenía razón. Mirad.- masculló Tsurugi enseñándoles la bala.

Se acercaron, y tras fijarse un poco, vieron algo que conocían muy bien: el sello del Fifth Sector.

-¿Los del Fifth Sector se han llevado a Tenma...?- preguntó Shinsuke, aunque pretendía ser una afirmación.

-Así es. Deben de haberlo amenazado con la foto… pero, ¿por qué iba a estar Aoi involucrada en todo esto?- explicó Tsurugi observando los dos objetos.

Alguien iba a responder, pero el móvil de Jude empezó a sonar.

-Es una vídeo llamada de un número desconocido.- dijo mirando a los demás.

-Es del Fifth Sector.- dijo Tsurugi, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a Jude.

El hombre lo entendió, y presionó el botón verde. Una figura de un hombre robusto y con un sombrero apareció en una pantalla que se había desplegado en el aire.

-Saludos, equipo del Raimon. Veo que ya nos habéis descubierto.- dijo con una voz áspera mirando a Tsurugi de reojo.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-Si queréis ver a vuestro querido amigo, id a la sala del club. No os preocupéis, no pasará nada. Tan solo me veréis a mí en la pantalla.

Y tras decir esto, una carcajada estridente y cruel se oyó, cortándose la llamada.

-Vamos, deprisa.- musitó Mark.

* * *

><p>Llegaron rápidos a la sala, y como el hombre les había dicho, la pantalla estaba encendida, y él observándoles desde ella.<p>

-Bien, ya habéis llegado.

Takuto no aguantó más y estalló.

-¿¡Qué le habéis hecho a nuestro amigo! ¡Habla!- exigió él dando un paso adelante seguido de Tsurugi, Shinsuke y Aoi.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos… ahora lo veréis. Dejadle entrar.- ordenó con voz potente.

Una puerta se abrió, y una ráfaga de viento sacudió la estancia en la que estaba el hombre. Un viento oscuro.

Un chico castaño y con un uniforme negro se acercó a paso lento hacia la pantalla.

-¡Tenma!- exclamaron todos.

Así era. Tenma se encontraba tras la pantalla, pero ya no era el mismo. En su rostro no había ningún rastro de expresión, y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos. Tenía el pelo completamente desordenado, y parte de sus mechones estaban teñidos de negro. Una marca negra como una cicatriz atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Un gran tatuaje también negro adornaba su brazo derecho todo a lo largo.

-¿Y estos son los pardillos que quieren verme?- comentó con desprecio viéndolos a todos uno por uno.

-Así es, chico. Quieren hablar contigo.

-Déjanos solos.- pidió Tenma.

-Muy bien.- asintió el hombre desapareciendo de la sala.

-Tenma qué… ¿qué te ha pasado?- murmuró Kirino estremeciéndose.

-¿Acaso no está claro? Ahora soy un SEED, he dejado vuestro estúpido equipo para unirme al Fifth Sector. La inmensidad de poder que ahora poseo es desbordante.

-Tenma, ¡no eres tú!- exclamó Shinsuke.- ¡Abre los ojos!

-Anda, pero si eres tú, Pikachu.- comentó Tenma con burla.

Shinsuke apretó los puños y rebatió a su amigo.

-¿¡Ves! ¡Tú jamás me llamarías eso!

-Tsk, tú a mi me das igual, nunca estuviste a mí altura, y siempre me venías lloriqueando cuando algo no te salía… eres débil.

-Tenma, ¡VALE YA!- gritó Aoi.- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? No eres el mismo chico que yo conocía… ese chico amable y divertido, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Las cosas han cambiado, Aoi. Tú de aquí eres la única que vale la pena… el resto no son más que escoria.- escupió con desprecio.

-Tenma…-

-Lo sabía…y ahora, si me disculpáis, debo irme. Pero no os preocupéis. Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de sí.

El alma del equipo se había convertido en un SEED. Ahora había que recuperarlo, o corría un grave peligro. Y no solo eso… habían asistido a un acto que dejaría una marca en sus vidas: el nacimiento del viento oscuro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Gusta? ¿No gusta? Dejadme vuestra opinión! **


	2. De miradas, pensamientos y recuerdos

**Capítulo 2: De miradas, pensamientos y recuerdos**

En la sala se respiraba un tenso ambiente. Aquello había sido demasiado…

"_A mí me dais igual."_

"_Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver."_

Takuto suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. Todavía no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Kirino se acercó y le posó una mano en el hombro. Su amigo tan solo volvió a suspirar.

Aoi estaba sentada en una esquina observando la copia de la foto a la que habían disparado. En ella aparecía Tenma sorprendiéndola con un abrazo por detrás. Acarició con ternura la foto mientras una lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla. Silvia se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, ella también estaba muy afectada por lo que le había pasado a su primo.

-Escuchadme todos.- habló Tsurugi acercándose al centro de la sala.- Tenma nos ha dicho que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto, ¿no? Seguro que se refería a vernos en un partido de fútbol, por lo que debemos seguir entrenando.

Todos se miraron entre sí no muy convencidos. Miradas de inseguridad y duda poblaron el recinto. Takuto se dirigió firmemente hacia Tsurugi, quien lo observó con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, sé que esto ha sido muy duro para todos, ¡pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados viendo como manipulan a Tenma como un juguete! ¡Nos prepararemos a fondo para el partido, y así traerlo de vuelta con nosotros!

-¡SÍ!- exclamaron todos con gran esperanza.

Hikaru se acercó a donde estaban Silvia y Aoi y le tendió la mano a esta última.

-Todos juntos lucharemos por él.- le dijo dulcemente a la chica.

Todos formaron un semicírculo alrededor suyo, dándole ánimos con sus mejores sonrisas. Aoi miró indecisa a Silvia, la cual le animó con un suave empujoncito en la espalda.

Volvió a mirar a Hikaru, y luego a la mano que le ofrecía. Sonrió, alargó su brazo y tomó su mano, con lo que tomó impulso para levantarse. Midori y Akane se acercaron y la animaron pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Ya verás, ¡Tenma no tendrá nada que hacer contra nosotros y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre!- exclamó la del pelo naranja con una sonrisa segura y a la vez reconfortante.

-Y yo estaré ahí para fotografiarlo, ¡y también a mi Shin-sama!- comentó Akane mirando ruborizada al capitán.

-Pero dile lo que sientes de una vez, Akane.- la animó Aoi.

-¡N-no! ¿Y si me rechaza? ¡No puedo! – dijo atropelladamente la gerente.

-Vamos, no hagas como Aoi… le gusta Tenma pero sigue sin decírselo.

Al oír el nombre del chico, Aoi agachó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención…- se disculpó Midori avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.- le tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero dime, ¿te he preguntado yo por _Ryo_?

-¡Eh! ¡Sólo yo le llamo así! Esto, quiero decir, ¡qué a mí no me gusta Ryouma!- exclamó indignada Midori, sonrojada como nunca antes.

-Pues si pisarle los pies cuando te hace enfadar y llamarle _Ryo_ no es estar enamorada de él, entonces que…- comentó divertida Akane.

-¡Dejadme en paz!- farfulló Midori cruzándose de brazos.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de las gerentes, y se voltearon.

-Ejem… Sabéis que están delante, ¿no?- dijo Kariya con una sonrisa burlona señalando a los chicos.

El rostro de Takuto y Ryouma se tornó a un rojo intenso. Akane y Midori intentaron poner alguna excusa sin parar de gesticular.

-¿Esto es así todos los días?- le susurró Silvia a Celia observando la divertida escena.

-Esto, y mucho más.- contestó la peli azul sonriendo.

-Es así un día tras otro.- murmuró Jude esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mark también sonrió, y luego miró a Aoi. Vio que se reía, pero notó como sus ojos estaban bastante apagados. Tomó aire y miró al equipo.

-Bueno, desde ahora, ¡entrenamiento especial! ¡Os voy a poner a cada uno a trabajar vuestra mejor habilidad!- exclamó con tono autoritario.

Los chicos lo recibieron aprobatoriamente, y salieron del club para ir preparando las cosas para el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

En la sala tan sólo se quedaron las gerentes, Mark, Celia, Jude y Silvia.

-¡Nosotras también debemos ponernos a trabajar!- dijo decidida Midori.- ¡Les voy a hacer un brebaje que les va a poner a tope!

-A saber qué haces…- comentó Aoi.

-Ya verás… ¡Y vosotras dos me vais a ayudar!-

Dicho esto, Midori agarró a cada una del brazo y las sacó a rastras de la sala.

* * *

><p>Pasó el tiempo, y llegaron las primeras nevadas del invierno. La ciudad se tiñó de blanco durante esos días, y el equipo decidió ir a pasear. Aoi llevaba a Sasuke, ya que desde que Tenma se convirtió en un SEED ella lo cuidaba.<p>

El ánimo del equipo había mejorado bastante, porque cada vez estaban más preparados para enfrentarse a su antiguo compañero de equipo. Aoi también estaba más contenta, y de eso se habían encargado los chicos, que la trataban muy amablemente.

-Chicos...- llamó Hayami temblando, y no precisamente por el frío.- ¿E-ese de ahí no e-es Tenma?

Aunque, lo que sin duda no se esperaban, era encontrarse con él en el parque.

Los chicos se pusieron tensos, y miraron en la dirección de Hayami. Lo vieron acercarse a ellos, pero había algo raro... estaba normal. No llevaba aquellas oscuras mechas en el cabello, ni tampoco la sombra negra en forma de cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Iba vestido en un conjunto azul en diferentes gamas tonales: unos pantalones, una sudadera y una bufanda.

Cuando dio llegado, se acuclilló sin mediar palabra junto a Sasuke. El perro retrocedió un poco, asustado. Tenma le acarició la cabeza y luego se sacó la bufanda.

-Tienes frío, ¿verdad?- cuestionó, esbozando con una pequeña sonrisa.

El equipo se sorprendió al ver su gesto amistoso.

Sasuke soltó una especie de gruñido, y se volvió a acercar al chico. Tenma suspiró, y le ató la bufanda al cuello. Luego sacó una especie de collar del bolsillo. Desabrochó el de Sasuke y le colocó ese. Tomó la chapa y presionó un botón.

-Sé que tienes frío, no me lo niegues.- dijo Tenma.

-Muy bien, tú ganas...- dijo una voz que provenía del collar.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. ¡Sasuke acababa de hablar! Mejor dicho, el collar habló por él. Al parecer, esa cadena era algo más que lo que pretendía aparentar. Era un artefacto que captaba mediante ondas los pensamientos del animal que lo portaba y los transformaba en palabras, que se escuchaban a través de un altavoz.

Por primera vez, Tenma reparó en la presencia de la pandilla. Se puso de pie y se acercó un poco más.

-Ah, hola.-

Se escucharon varios murmullos de saludo por parte del grupo.

-Qué, ¿ahora ya no se saluda a la gente?- cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Al no obtener respuesta, se cruzó de brazos y miró de uno en uno a cada miembro. Reparó especialmente en Aoi, y se acercó a ella.

-Esto, Aoi... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó, casi con timidez.

Aoi se puso algo nerviosa y le dirigió una rápida mirada a sus compañeros.

-E-eh, claro... ¿De qué se trata?

-A solas.- aclaró Tenma.

La chica vaciló unos segundos, pero acabó aceptando. El castaño la guió hacia unos árboles.

Hikaru les iba a seguir, pero Tsurugi le impidió el paso con un brazo.

-¡Pero...!- intentó replicar el menor.

-Déjalos estar a solas, si pasa algo estamos cerca.- explicó Tsurugi con calma.

-Está bien...-suspiró Hikaru.

Desde que ocurrió todo, el chico no se separaba de Aoi. Hasta había llegado a cogerle un cariño especial. Con Tenma fuera de juego, tenía vía libre. Aunque jamás haría algo tan ruin como confundir los sentimientos de Aoi, por lo que debía intentar controlarse, por muy difícil que le resultara.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Aoi apoyándose en un árbol.<p>

Tenma bajó la mirada y jugó distraídamente con el pie derecho, haciendo circulitos sobre la nieve.

-Am... Sabes qué el próximo sábado es el baile del solsticio de invierno, ¿no?- dijo Tenma, y Aoi asintió.- Bueno, pues me preguntaba sí... no sé... si quisieras ir al balie conmigo.

Aoi abrió mucho los ojos. Uno de sus mayores deseos era que Tenma la invitara a ese baile. Sintió como la invadía la felicidad. Pero segundos después, la alegría dejó paso a la angustia.

-Tenma... me encantaría ir contigo pero...- la expresión de Tenma se tornó a una triste.- Ya no estás en nuestro instituto y, además; ahora eres un SEED, y...

-¡Y que más da!- exclamó el chico.- Sigo siendo yo, ¡Tenma!

-No, no eres tú... no eres la misma persona que yo conocía.- contestó con la voz un poco quebrada.- No sé que te habrán hecho, pero, antes eras el mejor chico que había conocido en mi vida, atento, amable, valiente, cariñoso... y un loco del fútbol.

-Aoi...- murmuró el chico.

Fue en ese instante cuando la chica se fijó por vez primera en sus ojos. ¡Eran los mismos de siempre! Tal vez un poco más oscuros, pero, eso podía deberse al extraño comportamiento de ahora.

-Entonces...- Tenma se acercó a Aoi.-...acláramelo todo...- sus labios estaban ya a centímetros.-... porque no entiendo nada.

Cerró la pequeña brecha que separaba sus labios. Aoi se sorprendió y se quedó quieta. Tenma, al ver que no le correspondía, se separó.

-Pensaba que era alguien importante para ti.- dijo Tenma con un deje de tristeza.- Pero ya veo que no soy nada.

-No, no has entendido...

De repente, Tenma se quedó estático, y notó un fuerte latido en su cabeza. Se agachó y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Tenma! Tenma, ¿estás bien?- exclamó Aoi asustada.

-A-Aoi... ayúdame...- el chico se incorporó a duras penas, sin dejar de temblar.- Tenéis que... traerme de vuelta...

-¡Tenma, eres tú!- dijo la chica observando sus ojos, que habían recuperado su tonalidad.

-No por...mucho tiempo...

Y ya no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Volvió a inclinarse, y el viento azotó fuertemente. Un viento oscuro rodeó a Tenma, envolviéndolo completamente. En unos segundos se retiró tal y como llegó, y el castaño se incorporó. Aoi observó a Tenma. Las marcas negras habían regresado a su cuerpo y a su cabello. Y sus ojos estaban nuevamente oscuros, oscuros como las más tenebrosas sombras.

* * *

><p>-¿Habéis viento eso?- preguntó Kaiji frunciendo el ceño.- El viento...<p>

-Oh, no... ¡Aoi!- exclamó Takuto, y todos echaron a correr hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Doblaron una esquina, y al llegar vieron a la chica y a Tenma. El joven les estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

-Vaya, la caballería andante.- ironizó, empezando a reír.

Los chicos se iban a acercar a él, pero Aoi se lo impidió.

-¡No, no le hagáis nada! ¡Lo están controlando!

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-No lo sé, ¡creo que es algún tipo de control mental o algo parecido!

-Bah, ¿queréis callaros ya?- dijo arrogantemente Tenma.- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que aturaros.

Dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos. El viento oscuro acudió a su llamada, y giró entorno a él haciéndolo desparecer sin dejar rastro.

-Control mental. - murmuró Tsurugi.- Pensé que habían retirado ese método.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Kirino.

-Sí.- asintió Tsurugi.- Pero es muy peligroso usarlo con humanos, las consecuencias a largo plazo pueden llegar a ser extremas. Ya que, como le ha pasado a Tenma, ha habido un bajón temporal en el sistema que lo controla, lo que le ha permitido ser, medianamente, como era. Cada vez que se estabilicen los sistemas, el control que se ejercerá será mayor. Y si llega al máximo... su cuerpo no podrá soportarlo, y acabará por matarlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del equipo al oír las últimas palabras.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú esto?- cuestionó Kariya intrigado.

-Porque lo usaron conmigo.

-Entonces, quieres decir que...

-Sí, yo también estuve apunto de morir.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, ¡podéis matarme! Sé que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar, sobre todo el de <em>Un amor incandescente<em>, pero es que ahora estoy en exámenes finales, y he encontrado tiempo para terminar este capítulo, que ya poco me faltaba. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, puse todo mi empeño en él para que os gustara... Si os gustó -.-**


	3. De planes arriesgados y encuentros

**Capítulo 3: De planes arriesgados, decisiones y encuentros**

— Tsurugi, explícanos eso, por favor.

El equipo seguía allí parado, en medio de la nieve entre los árboles. Algunos estaban examinando el nuevo "collar" de Sasuke, con quejidos por parte de éste; y otros estaban discutiendo acerca de los cambios de humor que sufría Tenma. Lo que les había contado el de ojos ambarinos no había hecho más que avivar sus preocupaciones, pero fue la voz calmada de Shindou lo que hizo que volvieran a atender a Tsurugi.

El delantero suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— Es largo de contar, pero os explicaré lo más importante. Cuando entré al Fifth Sector para poder pagar la operación de mi hermano, tenía las ideas claras. Con eso quiero decir que sabía lo que hacía… pero no dónde me metía.

Pasábamos por entrenamientos muy intensos, y uno de ellos era en una zona cerrada, donde te metías dentro de una estructura amplia y alta, llena de agujeros de tamaño considerable. Ahí es donde les sacábamos el máximo partido a nuestros avatares, llevándolos a niveles insospechados. Por los agujeros que he mencionado antes no sólo salían balones, sino también descargas que corrompían tu mente y te hacían odiar determinadas cosas que les interesara a ellos, y te nublaban la capacidad de juzgar, de manera que no atendías a razones. ¿Recordáis cuando me conocisteis? Era muy desagradable. Pero gracias a Tenma fui abriendo los ojos y me libré del control mental. Desperté justo a tiempo, ya que luego me contaron que si hubiera llegado a tener un solo bajón temporal más me hubiera muerto. Por lo que parece ahora han mejorado su método, que me atrevería a decir que es electrónico. Aunque a pesar de todo, se ve que sigue fallando.

Tras las palabras de Tsurugi todos callaron, pensativos. Si pudieran llegar a desactivar el dispositivo, Tenma sería libre. La luz se veía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan difícil de alcanzarla…

— ¿Tenemos alguna opción? – preguntó Aoi, a lo que el delantero asintió.

— Pero el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Calculo que tenemos unos cuatro meses. Y no será fácil.

— Pero si son tan sólo cuatro meses… ¿por qué no han muerto más jugadores? Es extraño– intervino Kirino.

— No a todos se les aplica el mismo criterio. Normalmente renuevan el control cada cinco meses para evitarlo, precisamente– contestó Tsurugi–. Por eso digo que nos quedan cuatro meses antes de que renueven su control… o algo peor.

— No importa lo que nos pongan delante, podremos hacerlo– dijo firmemente Shinsuke.

— Y así lo espero.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en otro lugar, alguien se desplazaba entre las sombras con la ligereza de una pluma. Burló las cámaras de seguridad con la misma facilidad de siempre, y se adentró en el edificio. Caminaba por un pasillo en penumbra con las manos en los bolsillos y cavilando sobre su siguiente movimiento. Dobló la esquina y por fin se dejó ver; caminaban muchos alumnos a su alrededor.<p>

Odiaba tener que pasar por allí, no le gustaban las aglomeraciones de gente, pero no tenía más remedio. Los que lo veían pasar se alejaban instintivamente y murmuraban entre ellos. Se rumoreaba que habían traído por la fuerza al ex-capitán del Raimon, aunque él parecía encontrarse a gusto aquí. Se había ganado el recelo de sus compañeros, ya que no se relacionaba con nadie excepto con quién le interesaba. Procuraban no acercarse a él, porque se enrarecía el ambiente y notaban como una presencia acechante detrás del chico.

Varios timbres melódicos sonaron, y la actividad de los pasillos se detuvo durante unos instantes. Los estudiantes alzaron la cabeza, esperando el mensaje.

—_Matsukaze Tenma, preséntese en el despacho del Seitei inmediatamente._

El castaño resopló con desdén y apuró el paso, ignorando las miradas que se acababan de clavar en él. Desapareció nuevamente por una esquina, y subió las escaleras con calma.

Odiaba al Seitei, Senguuji Daigo, pero no le quedaba otra que respetarlo, ya que si no hubiese sido por él no tendría el poder que posee ahora.

Torció a la derecha al remate de las escaleras, y se encontró ante una enorme puerta de acero con el símbolo del Fifth Sector impreso en ella.

Las cámaras que custodiaban se giraron hacia el chico, y tras identificarlo se abrió la puerta. Entró con aires de superioridad, observando a los guardias a ambos lados del pasillo. Enfrente de él se alzaba la alta figura del Seitei, sentado en su trono. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y los codos apoyados en el reposabrazos. En cuanto Tenma hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él, se levantó y lo miró altivamente.

— Matsukaze, ¿qué se te ha dicho sobre encontrarte con tus antiguos compañeros del Raimon?

— Que lo tengo terminantemente prohibido– dijo sin algún rastro de emoción en su voz.

— ¿Entonces…?

El Seitei se acercó peligrosamente a él. Su alta figura se veía acentuada por las recortadas sombras de la estancia, proporcionándole un aspecto más amenazante.

— Es parte de mi estrategia– contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No tienes nada más que decir?

— Sí: vuestras cámaras de seguridad son muy fáciles de burlar– comentó con arrogancia sonriendo de medio lado.

Después, se dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra y volvió por donde había venido, desvaneciéndose en medio de un viento sombrío al llegar a la puerta.

El Seitei se dejó caer sobre su asiento, resoplando.

— Es un chico muy insolente ¿no, señor?– preguntó una tranquila voz cercana a sus rodillas.

— Sí, sólo le falta la chaqueta de cuero y el tupé– contestó con ironía–. Pero es nuestra mejor baza para hacer sucumbir a los molestos del Raimon.

La voz se rió suavemente, y su cara se volteó, mostrando unos ojos y una sonrisa rojos como el mismo infierno.

— Y yo me encargaré de que así se cumpla– respondió con una voz estridente, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada que retumbó en toda la sala.

* * *

><p>En la sala de reuniones del club del Raimon estaban teniendo un acalorado debate sobre cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Sasuke los escuchaba tumbado desde una esquina, interviniendo de vez en cuando, cosa que le era fácil porque aún no se habían acostumbrado a que el perro hablara. Mark, Jude, Silvia y Celia también participaban, aportando sus conocimientos sobre el Fifth Sector.<p>

— ¿Entonces, pretendes que entremos clandestinamente a sus instalaciones y desactivemos la máquina que controla a Tenma?– habló Shinsuke, tragando en seco.

— Exactamente– asintió Tsurugi.

—Es eso o destruirla– intervino Kariya–, lo que más fácil y rápido resulte.

—Yo no me arriesgaría a cargárnosla– habló Shindou, cruzando los brazos–, porque puede activarse algún mecanismo de urgencia y matar a Tenma en el acto.

— ¿Podemos dejar de usar los términos "Tenma" y "matar/morir" juntos, por favor?– pidió Hayami temblando.

Kurama suspiró, y le sugirió amistosamente que saliera un rato a despejarse, cosa que le pareció buena idea al chico. Amagi lo acompañó, temiendo que le fuera a dar algo.

—Pero, ¿adentrarse en el Fifth Sector no es muy arriesgado?– preguntó Ryouma retomando la conversación.

— Tenemos que intentarlo. Por Tenma– murmuró Aoi.

Tsurugi había sido el que había propuesto la idea. Él podía servir de guía, pero el fallo estaba en que desconocía si algo había cambiado ahora que estaba bajo el liderazgo de Senguuji Daigo.

— ¿Necesitáis un poco de ayuda, no?

Todos se voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron entrar por ella a Axel, cargando unas cartulinas enrolladas bajo el brazo. El hombre sonrió y los allí presentes le devolvieron la sonrisa, felices de que Axel les ayudara.

— Os he traído estos planos– comentó el legendario delantero posando los papeles sobre la mesa–, son de las instalaciones del Fifth Sector.

Los desplegaron, y vieron todas sus plantas repartidas individualmente. Se podían observar incluso las posiciones y rango de visión de las cámaras que guardaban el lugar.

— Es… increíble– murmuró Jude asombrado–, ¿Cómo los has conseguido?

— Tengo un contacto infiltrado que es cercano al Seitei, uno de sus hombres de confianza.

— Y una vez más, eso demuestra que en una organización de tal calibre no te puedes fiar ni de tu propia sombra– comentó Mark distraído, observando los planos.

— ¿Qué son estas cruces?– señaló Shindou.

El resto del equipo se fijó en lo que señalaba su capitán (que había retomado el puesto tras lo ocurrido), y observaron interrogantes a Axel.

— Esas cruces marcan los puntos ciegos de las cámaras– explicó–. Sinceramente, no pensé que tuvieran ninguno, pero esto nos facilitará un poco la intromisión.

Asintieron en silencio, y por primera vez se sintieron cansados. Esos días no habían dormido mucho, y todos sus rostros mostraban evidentes signos de fatiga.

Y Axel lo notó.

— Iros a dar una vuelta por ahí, mañana a la tarde ya terminaremos de concretar el plan– sonrió comprensivamente–. ¿Te parece bien, Mark?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!– exclamó, incorporándose–. ¡Ala, que corra el aire!

Empujó al equipo fuera de la sala, no sin varios quejidos de disconformidad por parte de éstos. Una vez estuvieron todos fuera cerró las puertas a la vez que les sonreía.

Resignados, se separaron en grupos y se fueron a pasear, cada uno por su lado. Hikaru le había preguntado a Aoi si quería ir con él, a lo que la chica aceptó.

Caminaban tranquilamente por el parque, hablando sobre el plan que llevarían a cabo. El chico advirtió que ella no se sentía cómoda y cambió de tema, optando por la obra de teatro que iban a representar en unas semanas.

Aoi era la princesa, y Hikaru… un árbol. El papel del príncipe lo había conseguido Kariya. De repente sintió una punzada de celos, y le entraron unas repentinas ganas de lanzarse contra su amigo que, por suerte, no estaba con ellos. Rápidamente se reprendió por querer hacerle eso a Kariya, pero se preocupó aún más por otro motivo. Ya le era prácticamente imposible controlar lo que sentía por Aoi. No quería confundir los sentimientos de la chica, que ya tenía bastante con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Hikaru!

— ¿Eh?– el nombrado se volvió hacia ella, y de pronto vio como una bola de nieve se dirigía hacia él.

No tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y se estampó contra su cara, dejándole restos de nieve en algunas partes del rostro. Sonriendo de medio lado, se agachó y formó una compacta bola entre sus manos, lista para devolverle el golpe a Aoi. Por su parte, Aoi ya se había amurallado tras un fuerte de nieve y aprovisionado de bastante munición. Comenzaron la batalla con un grito de guerra que acabó en risas.

* * *

><p>Corría rápidamente esquivando los árboles. No tenía mucho tiempo, debía encontrar a alguien pronto, antes de que todo volviese a ser oscuridad. Poco a poco sentía como aquella sensación volvía a invadirlo. Una rama en el suelo, una caída. Al incorporarse, la cicatriz había aparecido de nuevo, resplandeciendo un instante en las sombras. Dio un salto y salió a la luz, parando un momento a recuperar el aliento. Miró al frente y vio el manto níveo que cubría todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.<p>

Escuchó varias voces a lo lejos, y creyó reconocer una de ellas. Retomó su carrera mientras se estremecía. La temperatura ya había comenzado a descender y el vaho salía de su boca cada poco. Un escozor en el brazo derecho le detuvo momentáneamente; aquel odioso tatuaje estaba volviendo. Apuró lo más que le permitía su cuerpo, y sonrió al ver que estaba en lo cierto: sabía de quién era la voz.

Pero algo que no esperaba ver le provocó un odio que apenas duró unos segundos, aunque inevitablemente aceleró el proceso y la oscuridad terminó por consumirlo.

El sistema se había reactivado por completo.

* * *

><p>Aoi se había agachado tras un árbol, esperando que Hikaru no la encontrase allí. Lo vio pasar cerca con un par de bolas de nieve en las manos, y se acuclilló para intentar ocultarse lo máximo posible. El chico dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se fue a intentar buscarla en dirección contraria.<p>

Aoi se relajó, y se incorporó para preparar su siguiente ataque.

— No sabía que estabas con Hikaru.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó estática. Conocía demasiado bien aquella voz. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se volteó y vio a Tenma apoyado en el árbol contiguo.

— Tenma…

El chico subió y bajó las cejas en acto de saludo. A pesar de que hacía bastante frío, el chico llevaba una chaqueta azul arremangada hasta los codos. ¿Vendría de un sitio en el que hacía calor?

— ¿Hay algo entre Hikaru y tú?– preguntó de forma directa.

Antes de contestar Aoi le observó a los ojos. Estaban ensombrecidos, pero hacían un extraño efecto. Se oscurecían y se aclaraban a cada rato, como si estuviera teniendo una lucha consigo mismo.

— No, solo es un amigo… y lo sabes.

— Pues se os ve muy felices– rebatió él cruzándose de brazos y con un matiz de… ¿nostalgia?

Creyó entender el significado oculto que llevaba la oración, pero prefirió callarse.

— Tengo derecho a estar con alguien como amigos, ¿no?

— ¿Entonces por qué ya no estás conmigo?– contestó él, apesadumbrado.

La chica notó su repentino cambio de humor, y cada vez estaba más convencida de que era debido al choque que producían ambas personalidades que habitaban su cuerpo, que eran del todo opuestas mirara por donde se mirase.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no eres tú en realidad, a pesar de que tengas momentos en los que sí.

— ¿Significa eso que ya no confías en mí?– dijo en un susurro.

— Eso será lo último que deje de hacer– sonrió levemente Aoi, acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

El castaño lo aceptó de buen grado, y se lo devolvió. Agachó la cabeza hasta posarla sobre la de ella, pensativo.

— Imagina por un instante que los del Fifth Sector están siguiendo tus movimientos– propuso Aoi separándose un poco–. ¿Cómo te sentirías si capturaran a alguno de nosotros o nos hicieran daño?

— Realmente mal– admitió Tenma.

— Pronto te liberaremos, ya lo verás– le aseguró ella sonriéndole cálidamente.

El castaño sonrió a su vez, y de pronto se acordó de por qué estaba allí.

— Aoi, escucha– urgió rebuscando en sus bolsillos–, no estoy aquí por casualidad. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero tengo algo que os ayudará.

Del bolsillo derecho sacó un papel doblado varias veces, y se lo entregó.

— ¿Qué es?

— No puedo decírtelo, no hay tiempo– repitió mirando nerviosamente a los lados, y tomó aire–. Nos volveremos a ver. Ah, y dile a Hikaru que no se arrime mucho.

Sin darle opción a contestar, salió corriendo por donde había venido, desapareciendo en el bosque.

Aoi se quedó parada, observando el lugar por donde se había marchado. Abrió su mano derecha y vio el papel que le había entregado, y optó por abrirlo.

— Por fin te encuentro– dijo Hikaru apareciendo por detrás–. Sí que te has escondido bi-… Aoi, ¿qué pasa?

Al ver que la chica no contestaba se preocupó y se puso delante de ella, y fue cuando vio la hoja. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, alzando una ceja.

— Tenma ha estado aquí– explicó–, y me ha dado esto. Dice que nos ayudará.

Comenzó a desdoblarlo. Era una hoja de libreta rasgada con mucha prisa y algo garabateado en tinta negra.

— ¿Qué pone?– preguntó Hikaru.

— _ P3S6 – A59F_.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aparece tapándose con escudo* Hola :'D ¿Se me echaba de menos? *se tapa más* Ya sé que estáis echando humo por qué no he actualizado en… ah… demasiado. Dejémoslo ahí. <strong>

**Pues resulta que os tengo una sorpresa. Hoy actualizo este, mañana subo un one-shot que tengo pendiente desde hace como un año y medio (me falta la parte final pero ahora no me da tiempo a rematarla) y, el dí lo mejor antes, Un Amor Incandescente. Por fin he recuperado la inspiración tanto para escribir como para dibujar, así que a partir de ahora subiré más a menudo siempre y cuando los profes ¬¬ me lo permitan. Personalmente me ha encantado cómo me ha quedado este capítulo, ojalá os guste tanto como a mí.**

**Saludos y nos leemos mañana~**


End file.
